The disclosure is related to a damage preventing identification system for conductors and possibly coupling points in electrical plants.
More particularly, the disclosure is related to an identification system which in addition to visual and electrical tagging of conductors and possibly coupling points in electrical plants which is arranged for damage prevention by that the tagging itself is arranged for continuous measurement, logging and warning of temperature and/or current,
Fire yearly causes high economic losses, and many of the fires arise due to fault in electrical equipment or components as a consequence of faults in components, incorrect use of components, incorrect installation, age and wear and tear. Particularly poor electrical connection in coupling points stands out as a cause, something which results in that flame arcs arise.
The first indication of poor contact is overheating, and if this overheating is persistent corrosive gases can be developed which increases the connection resistance in the coupling point. After a time there will be so high resistance that a flame arc arises. This flame arc can be very hot and easily ignite inflammable goods nearby.
Today, there are demands for periodic control of all electrical plants, where the frequency of such plants is based on risk evaluation of the plant. Such controls are usually performed with thermo-photographing which is capable of revealing abnormal heat development.
There are increasing needs for continuous control and opportunities to detect fault sources more rapidly as downtime due to this, results in high economic losses for the industry, so that it is important to provide systems which are capable of providing warning at an early stage. For the users to be willing to invest in such systems it is further preferable that they have as low costs as possible, and that they are flexible.
Another desire from the users will be that systems like these can be installed and maintained with a minimal use of professional personnel.
This has resulted in that some systems have been developed which tries to solve this need, among others, based on FID technology combined with temperature measurements.
WO2012/052606 A1 is related to a device for monitoring temperature by means of temperature sensor and RFID transponder, where the device can be used for monitoring temperature in electrical cables.
DE202009008896 U1 is related to a device for early detection of heat development at main power connections in electrical coupling plants, where the device includes a FID temperature sensor.
DE102008046430 A1 is related to monitoring of conductor systems, such as cables or switch units, where temperature is monitored, where the device includes sensors, data registration unit and communication interface, where the communication interface can be constituted by a RFID unit.
NO 332029 B1 is related to a system for fire monitoring in electrical plants including temperature sensors and a transmitter, where the transmitter can be an RFID chip.
JP2009003490 A is related to cable identification which is both visual and electronic by means of a RFID circuit.
JP2008282264 A describes a cable identification system which is both visual and electronic.
With solutions as described above one could get approximately continuous monitoring of electrical plants and thus be able to detect and alert about increased temperature on components and cables at an early stage. At the same time it will be less need for controls and results in increased safety for the users.
The large disadvantages with prior art is that they are either arranged for identification or arranged for temperature measurements. There is none of the prior art systems which provide a low-cost solution for both identification and monitoring with the purpose of damage prevention, at the same time as it can be installed in a simple manner and drifted by unskilled personnel by that they do not intervene in the electrical plant.